An unsolved problem in a modular multi-component system is the means by which a plurality of input forms may be accepted from a plurality of sources such that the data is routed to an application processor suited to process that data form.
In traditional systems, this problem did not occur because each path by which data could be presented to the system was dedicated to a particular application processor. However, in current systems it is required to accept many forms of input over each input path.
The current practice is to provide for a specific set of input forms to be accepted on each of the known input sources. Routing code is devised for each input source to detect the variation in input form, and direct the data to the proper application processor.
As devices become more modular and configurable, the complexity of the routing code grows. Further, the full configuration of possible application processors must be known when the routing algorithm is devised, which complicates steering the input to the application processor in a modular device where the set of application processors may change from time to time.